An electronic cigarette is a smoke-producing product using an atomizer to heat oil and could be used as an alternative to traditional cigarette. Because of using convenience and changeable flavor taste of oil, and also because of harmless to human body, electronic cigarettes are widely loved by people in domestic and foreign markets.
At present, all atomizers of electronic cigarette in the prior art adopt bottom air-inlet structures. But the bottom air-inlet structure could cause oil leakage of atomizer easily.